5to año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts
by Rachel16
Summary: Harry entra a su 5to año en Hogwarts y se da cuenta que al llegar las cosas empeoran para sus dos mejores amigos........... dejen reviews please, aunque sea para decir que no les gusto
1. Llegada a Hogwarts

5to año de Harry Potter en el colegio Hogwatrs de magia y hechicería.  
  
Todos los alumnos se encontraban arriba de los carruajes mirando el castillo pensando tristemente en que "se habían acabado las vacaciones". Pero obviamente Harry Potter no opinaba lo mismo. Había pasado la mayoría de las vacaciones en casa de Ron, ya que Dumbledore al parecer se había juntado con las personas que mencionó el año pasado, "los del antiguo grupo". Claro que los padres de Ron nunca les dijeron nada a él y a su amigo algo relacionado con lo del año pasado o lo que tenían pensado hacer contra Voldemort este año.  
  
-¿A quién crees que van a poner como nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras este año? - preguntó repentinamente Ron mientras que veía hacia abajo los botes con los alumnos de primer año- Espero que no sea un patán como Gilderoy Lockart o Quirrel.  
  
-No - le respondió Harry pensativamente - yo creo que este año Dumbledore no va a poner a cualquier persona en ese puesto, no después de lo que pasó con Ojoloco Moddy.  
  
-No se Harry, pero creo que este año tenemos que estar muy pendientes del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que tengamos este año, no vaya a ser otro vasallo de Voldemort- dio su comentario la chica de pelo enmarañado que este año iba a ser prefecta.  
  
-Nadie pidió tu opinión Hermione - espetó Ron de inmediato al oír su voz. Harry penso que debía de seguir enojado con ella por que no pasó las últimas semanas como de costumbre en La Madriguera. Sólo sonrió tenuemente y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su amiga para ver que reacción tenía. Presentía que iba a ser graciosa. Realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a las discusiones entre Ron y Hermione y ya no eran novedad para él.  
  
-Ron - saltó Hermione que realmente parecía alterada, pero trataba de disimularlo - entiendo que te hayas molestado porque no fui a tu casa estas vacaciones, pero ya te pedí disculpas, ¡no entiendo por que aun sigues molesto!.  
  
Ron sólo hizo un leve gesto de "no me importa" y respondió con una tranquilidad que Harry llegó a asustarse:  
  
-No estoy molesto, es sólo que no pedí tu opinión.  
  
Hermione quedó paralizada al ver la frialdad de Ron. Harry pensó que ya era hora de hablar, ya que presentía que aquella conversación iba a terminar con algo que sabía que sus amigos no estaban aún listos para afrontar.  
  
-¿Y todavía tienes a Rita Skeeter encerrada en el frasco?  
  
-No - respondió esta ayudando a Harry a cambiar de tema -ya le dije que la iba a delatar si escribía más mentiras sobre las personas, la deje libre cuando me regresaba de Bulgaria.  
  
Los carruajes se detuvieron y todos sus ocupantes se dirigieron al gran comedor para el banquete.  
  
-Ahora vamos a ver quién va a ser el nuevo profesor -les dijo Harry a sus amigos mientras entraban por la gran puerta de roble. -Chicos, me tengo que ir - aviso Hermione muy sonriente, Ron no volteo a verla- acuérdense que me nombraron prefecta de Gryffindor, nos vemos antes del banquete, adiós.  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer, quería decirle a Ron que cambiara su actitud con Hermione, pero no se atrevía, no quería pelearse con él, ya le había bastado con lo del año pasado.  
  
Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente, por supuesto uno al lado del otro. Después de unos minutos llega la chica de pelo enmarañado y se sienta junto a Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó interesado el chico de pelo azabache.  
  
-Bien, la profesora McGonagall nos dijo todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, como por ejemplo explicar a los alumnos de primero donde están los dormitorios, la hora del comienzo de clases, etc -explico muy contenta a Harry que se había llegado a marear con tanto bla, bla, bla, había pensado que le habían dicho algo más interesante.  
  
-¿Y dijeron quien es nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?  
  
-No - respondió mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que estaba muy contento hablando con Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavander- pero lo vamos a saber en unos minutos.  
  
Hubo un silencio entre ellos. De repente escuchan la voz de Ron decir algo que a muchos puso felices y a otros desilusionados:  
  
-¡Miren!, ¡es Fleur Delacour!.  
  
Harry volteo a ver y justamente como había dicho su amigo era Fleur la que estaba tomando asiento en la mesa de profesores. Giro la cabeza de nuevo: Ron estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos desorbitados, y no era el único, todo ser de sexo masculino que se encontraba en el Gran Comedor se encontraba en el mismo estado que su amigo.  
  
-¿Crees que ella ocupe el puesto de Ojoloco Moody? - Harry miro a Hermione. Estaba mirando a la "nueva maestra" con las cejas alzadas y los labios tan rígidos como los de la profesora McGonagall. Eso lo impresiono, es decir, sabía que a Hermione jamás le callo bien Fleur por "ciertas razones" que no eran necesarias explicar, pero la expresión de ella era realmente impresionante y algo graciosa.  
  
Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y entraron los alumnos de primero y obviamente a delante se encontraba la misma profesora de todos los años.  
  
-¡Harry, ya viste a Fleur!- le hablo Ron de repente, estaba todavía con la sonrisota.  
  
-Imposible no verla con el grito que diste- contesto con una mirada seria pero notablemente amable y de buen humor.  
  
-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? - se escucho la voz molesta de Hermione.  
  
-¡Ojalá sea nuestra nueva profesora! - dijo Ron mirando de nuevo a Fleur como si fuera una pintura a la que gente de todas partes fuera hasta allí para el solo hecho de verla.  
  
Hermione se paró y grito de forma muy suave pero de forma en que todos los que estuvieran sentados en la mesa la oyeran:  
  
-Por favor les ruego que estén en silencio para empezar la ceremonia de Selección, gracias. La mayoría de las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor hicieron caso a lo que dijo la prefecta.  
  
El Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó su canción.  
  
-¡Imagina como va a ser tener a Fleur como maestra! - le susurró Ron a Harry.  
  
-¡Silencio!- soltó Hermione en tono un poco más alto que el pelirrojo- ¡respeten la selección otros!  
  
Ron se llego a poner rojo de la rabia y posó su mirada en la profesora McGonagall. Harry en cambio puso su mirada en la chica que quería en "secreto" el año pasado y que todavía le robaba el corazón: Cho- Chang.  
  
Cuando diga su nombre, vendrán, se pondrán el Sombrero Seleccionador, se sentaran en el taburete y cuando diga el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecerán, tomaran asiento en la mesa de dicha casa:  
  
-¡Tiller, Carolin!  
  
La niña recién nombrada se acerca al taburete, se pone el Sombrero Seleccionador y en unos segundos de silencio se escucha por todo el Comedor: ¡RAVENCLAW!.  
  
Al escuchar esto Harry de inmediato presta atención a la expresión de felicidad de Cho y la forma en que aplaudía con sus delicadas manos a la niña que recién se había sentado en su mesa. Un codazo lo despertó de su "transe", Ron lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara totalmente entendible. Harry rió levemente y bajo la cabeza completamente avergonzado.  
  
-¡Finnigan, Demian!  
  
Harry y Hermione movieron la cabeza en dirección a Seamus, quien les guiña un ojo y en tres palabras explica: "es mi hermano".  
  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Seamus al igual que todos los Gryffindors de la mesa, aplaudieron con entusiasmo para darle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la casa.  
  
-¡Tophersoul, Oscar!  
  
-¡HUFFLUPUFF!  
  
-¡Jonfil, Laura!  
  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
-¡Detyggno, Daniel!  
  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
Y así siguió la selección, 3 más para Ravenclaw, 5 para Slytherin, etc, etc.  
  
-¡Todos, a comer!- dijo con entusiasmo el director del colegio al terminar la selección y todos empezaron a devorar los platos que acababan de aparecer llenos de comida exquisita.  
  
-Harry- Hermione empezó a entablar conversación con uno de sus mejores amigos como de costumbre - ......  
  
-¡Va a ser genial ver a Fleur todos los días!- notablemente Ron quería evitar escuchar la voz de Hermione- ¿no crees?. Harry sintió que esta vez a Ron se le paso la mano.  
  
-Sí - le respondió este con voz apagada.  
  
Hermione se levanto de un salto.  
  
-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó preocupado Harry acordándose de lo que pasó en el primer curso cuando tuvieron que ir a rescatarla del troll porque a Ron se le había pasado de nuevo la mano en espetarle lo mal que le cae.  
  
-Voy con Ginny- bajo la mirada- tengo cosas que hablar con ella. Harry vio como su amiga se dirigía a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.... ahora que se fijaba bien, Ginny había crecido bastante, que raro, es decir, cuando estuvo en La Madriguera jamás se dio cuenta, a lo mejor era porque siempre estaba con los gemelos y Ron, pero ahora se daba cuenta, Ginny había crecido bastante.  
-¡Hola, Ginny!, ¿me puedo sentar?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-¿Cómo estas?, no puede ir a tu casa este verano, supongo que ya te contaron que fui a ver a Victor a Bulgaria- dijo Hemione sonrojándose un poco, pero aun triste por lo de Ron, le dolía que fuera así con ella.  
  
-Sí, si supe, ¿cómo te fue?  
  
-Bien, la familia de Víctor es muy amable, pero tenía problemas con el idioma, aun me falta perfeccionarlo- suspiro (¿por qué Ron es tan cruel conmigo? más en sima la tonta sin cerebro de Fleur lo tiene como estúpido, cosa que jamás voy a poder conseguir yo)- ¿y a ti como te fue con Harry este verano?  
  
-Como siempre: mal - Ginny rió un poco- el no sabe que existo, no se fijaría en mi aunque fuera una snitch.  
  
-Pero tienes que acercarte más a él, él es muy distraído.  
  
-No se, ya perdí todas mis esperanzas- suspiro (el sólo me ve como "la menor de los Weasley", ya estoy cansada de parecer una tonta y voy a empezar a conocer a más chicos..... aunque el siempre va a gustar) - de todas maneras el está interesado en otra chica.  
  
-Eso no lo sabía, ¿pero como sabes?  
  
-Harry dijo el año pasado que invito a Cho- Chang al baile, pero que ya tenía pareja y que no sabía con quien ir, se notaba que estaba triste, creo que no debí haberme fijarme en el nunca, jamás me va a ver como "Ginny", siempre voy a ser para el "la niñita tonta que está enamorada de él y que siempre se sonroja cuando esta cerca".  
  
-No me gusta que hables así, Ginny.  
  
-¿Y mi hermanito sigue igual de malhumorado contigo?  
  
-Sí, realmente no se que hacer, ya le pedí perdón y sigue igual.  
  
-¡Los hombres!- soltó Ginny poniendo sus brazos en posición de estarle pidiendo algo a Dios y mirando para arriba- pero creo que no le tienes que seguir el juego, lo que él quiere es que te sientas despreciada por él, no tienes que tomarlo en serio, has como que no te llega lo que dice y actúa normal.  
  
-Es buena idea- por que no lo había pensado antes, eso es lo que Ron quiere, Ginny tenía razón, si él se siente ofendido por que paso la vacaciones con Víctor, ella también se iba a ofender con él por hablar todo el tiempo de Fleur- pero creo que tú deberías intentarlo con Harry, a lo mejor tienes que no tomarlo tanto en serio, no ponerte roja siempre y hablar más seguido con él.  
  
-Sí, pero no creo que resulte, él esta loquito por Cho- Chang, de todas maneras no lo culpo, ella es muy bonita, popular y juega bien Quidditch- alzó las cejas- su "tema favorito" - y sin mencionar que es buscadora igual que él.  
  
-Pero a lo mejor ahora ya no le gusta.  
  
-¡Ja! míralo- ambas voltearon en dirección a "cierto" chico de gafas que se encontraba muy ocupado mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. -Bueno -se sonrojo un poco - intenta con Harry y al mismo tiempo sale con otros chicos, ¿cómo sabes si con eso le abres los ojos y se acerca a ti? aun tienes oportunidades con él, porque yo que sepa no son novios y por lo que yo sabía Cho- Chang tenía algo con Cedric Diggory y no creo q se haya olvidado de él todavía.  
  
Ginny la observa por unos segundos asintiendo pensativamente y.....  
-Alumnos - Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento. Todo el salón quedo en silencio- bueno, como habrán notado la señorita Fleur Delacour, participante que represento a su colegio el año pasado en el "Torneo De Los Tres Magos" va a ser su nueva maestra de la asignatura Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, espero que la reciban muy bien- Dumbledore sonrío pícaramente- aunque no dudo que la tratarán lo mejor posible.  
  
También tengo que mencionarles (esto va para los alumnos nuevos), que "El Bosque Prohibido" tal como lo dice su nombre esta terminantemente prohibido. Mencionamos al igual que la noticia anterior que las visitas al pueblo de Hogsmeade son sólo para los alumnos de tercer curso en adelante.  
  
Este año habrá club del duelo y un baile, con respecto a esto ultimo, decidimos que el este será celebrado la noche de Halloween para que puedan ir a pasar la Navidad a sus casas.  
  
*Harry Potter, Ronald y Virginia Weasley, Hermione Granger y otras personas no identificadas:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿UN BAILE????!!!!!!!!!!, NOOOOOOOOOOOO.y_y*  
  
-¡Se me estaba olvidando!- (¡¿ahora que más?! y_y ) -tengo el agrado de decirles que este año ha venido desde muy lejos un gran jugador de Quidditch que ofrecerá clases de este deporte durante este curso y quizás durante algunos más, el señor: ¡Víctor Krum!.  
  
En fracción de segundos Krum sale a paso decidido desde la puerta de atrás de la mesa de profesores hacia un asiento vacío en la mesa de profesores. Miles de gritos, especialmente de chicas, se oyeron por todo el comedor.  
  
*Ronald Weasley :  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Y ESTE IDIOTA QUE HACE AQUI?!!!!*  
  
*Harry Potter:  
  
-¡Por que Cho esta gritando como desesperada!.... ahora sí que se armó la grande entre Ron y Hermione.*  
  
*Hermione Granger:  
  
-¿Qué hace Víctor aquí?, ¡que bien!, aunque no me avisó, pero ahora puedo sacarle celos a Ron, eso sí sin dañar los sentimientos de Víctor y dejarle las cosas claras desde un principio.*  
  
*Virginia Weasley :  
  
-¡Victor Krum!, miren la cara de mi hermanito, jijiji......va a empezar la tercera guerra mundial...... Hermione, que suerte tienes...... viendo mejor ahora... Krum esta más apuesto..................................................................... ............................... ¿alguien pensará comerse ese trozo de pavo?.* 


	2. 07:00am: Ron y Harry tienen una conversa...

Harry se despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la cama. Estaba un tanto pensativo, sabía que este segundo día en Hogwarts iba a ser duro..... (Krum haciendo clases de Quidditch y Fleur de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras) es decir, para él no iba a ser duro, sino para Ron y Hermione....... ¿cómo reaccionarán ahora que sus archienemigos andaban rondando?- sonrío un poco- ¡pero que estaba pensando!, ¡se trataba de sus dos mejores amigos!, ¿cómo podía pensar en cómo iban a manipular sus celos?, tenía que ayudarlos, tenía que hablar con Ron(porque es el que menos piensa y más actúa). Iba a decirle que dejara su orgullo a un lado y le volviera a dirigir la palabra a Hermione, también que no se enojara con ella por estar tanto tiempo con Krum(¡cómo sí fuera a ser posible!, es obvio que él siente algo por ella y que al parecer no le gustaba para nada que Krum llegue después de todos los años que se conocen y se la "quite")....... ¡ MOMENTO!, Harry que estás pensando, a lo mejor estás haciendo falsas suposiciones y te estás calentando la cabeza por nada. ¡Ya levántate, que vas a llegar tarde a clases!- se para y:  
  
-¿Pensaba que era el único despierto a esta hora? -era Ron, estaba con su bata de noche y se encontraba al lado de la ventana.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las 07:00a.m.  
  
-Ah -¿qué hacía Ron despierto a esta hora?, bueno, el siempre a sido el más cobarde a la hora de levantarse para ir a clases- ¿a que se debe que no estés durmiendo?.  
  
-No tengo sueño- respondió este con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana.  
  
-¿Por qué no le hablas a Hermione? -realmente no supo como tuvo el valor de hacerle esa pregunta, pero ya estaba cansado de la actitud de su amigo.  
  
-Porque no soporto que este con el imbécil de Krum- o_O estaba alucinando o Ron acababa de admitir que le molestaba la idea de tener a Krum cerca de su amiga (no, debo estar soñando, ¿Ron admitiendo sus celos?, de seguro Ron era sonámbulo y no se daba cuenta de lo que decía, ¡pobre Ron!, se estaba confesando inconscientemente).  
  
-Así que te gusta Hermione- ¡era genial! iba a preguntarle todo Ron, así sabría como ayudarlo y verificar sus suposiciones.  
  
-¡No entiendo!, si tu ya lo sabes desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué ella que es más inteligente no se da cuenta todavía? -Ron había dejado de mirar por la ventana y le dirigió una mirada bastante triste a Harry que todavía estaba avergonzado, al parecer su amigo no estaba nada sonámbulo y aun estaba en estado de "shock" por la sinceridad con la que estaba hablando Ron.  
  
-¿Tal vez será porque no le haz dicho? -no pudo evitar decirle sarcásticamente aquello, ¿pero como esperaba que se diera cuenta si él desde que la conoció siempre a peleado con ella?.  
  
-Lo más probable es que lo sabe desde hace tiempo y trata de hacerme entender que no siente lo mismo por mí estando con Krum, o también.....  
  
-Sólo tienes que decírselo -lo cortó Harry- Ron, va en serio, díselo, ¿cómo sabes que ella al igual que tú a fingido todo este tiempo?.  
  
-No creo, ella no es igual que yo.  
  
-¡Tienes que decirle!.  
  
-¡No!, para ti es fácil decirlo, ¡nadie podría rechazar al gran Harry Potter!  
  
Seamus, Dean y Neville se despertaron gracias a que Ron había dicho esto último un "poquito" subido de tono.  
  
-¡Que tengas miedo al rechazo no significa que tengas que desahogarte conmigo! -le dolió que Ron dijera eso, él sólo quiere ayudarlo y le responde con insultos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa chicos? -preguntó Neville inocentemente.  
  
Nadie respondió.  
  
-Harry.... -empezó Ron.  
  
-No te preocupes- lo cortó este otra vez- la conversación queda acá. Se vistió y bajó a la sala común.  
  
****************************************************************  
Gracias Rupert Fan y Magica chan x poner sus mensajes. Porque aunque sean sólo 2, me animaron mucho y quise seguir.  
  
Este capitulo es un poco aburrido, pero forma parte fundamental de la historia. Pero los demás capítulos que faltan se vienen con todo, así que ojalá sigan leyendo. Saludos: Rachel 


	3. La Oportunidad de Ginny

-¡Hola Harry!- saludaron Hermione y Ginny cuando encontraron a Harry medio dormido en un sillón de la sala común.  
  
-Hola- les devolvió el saludo frotándose los ojos por debajo de los anteojos.  
  
-¡Mira la cara que traes!- soltó Ginny, quería empezar a hablar con él y este momento era perfecto para comenzar su plan- ¿te sientes bien?.  
  
-Sí- respondió este todavía con los dedos en los ojos bostezando- te veo abajo Hermione.  
  
*Hermione y Ginny: O_O*  
  
Ginny jamás se sintió tan despreciada, esto era el colmo, Harry ni notaba que estaba ella ahí.  
  
-¡ADIOS, HARRY!- se despidió y salió a paso decidido por el hueco del retrato seguida por Hermione quien se dio perfectamente lo que sentía su amiga en ese momento.  
  
-Ginny, no te desanimes- la animó Hermione mientras daban vuelta por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Sabes Hermione? -se detuvo en seco haciendo que la susodicha tambaleara para quedar justo al lado de ella- no me desanimo, esto me a hecho tener aun más ganas de seguir con el plan, si Harry piensa que voy a andar de babosa por él toda la vida, no va a ser así, voy a demostrarle que él no es el único por el que puedo estar embobada, ahí va darse cuenta de lo que se perdió y se va a sentir despreciado por "Ginny, la niñita por la que siente vergüenza que esté enamorada de él".  
  
-Ginny me asustas, pero es buen idea, aunque..... no sé.  
  
-¡Claro que es buena idea!  
  
-Si tu dices...  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAUCH!  
  
Un chico acababa de chocar con Ginny y los dos cayeron al suelo.  
  
-Perdón, iba rápido y no me fijé por donde iba- le dijo este a Ginny, se notaba que era mayor que ella.  
  
-No hay problema.  
  
El se paró primero y le tendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
-Deberías saber que es contra el reglamento correr por los pasillos- lo retó Hermione enseñándole su insignia de prefecta.  
  
El chico notablemente se puso nervioso.  
  
-¡Vamos Hermione!, fue un accidente- Ginny ya se había parado y miraba coquetamente al joven de cabello café claro.  
  
-¿Cómo se llaman?  
  
-Yo soy Ginny Weasley y ella Hermione Granger, vamos en Gryffindor ¿y tu?.  
  
-En Ravenclaw, me llamo Branstone, Nicolás Branstone.  
  
-¡Que lindo nombre!, ¡oh!, mira que tarde, nos tenemos que ir, adiós.  
  
Hermione tomó el brazo de Ginny y la llevó poco menos que rastras al gran comedor.  
  
-¡Hermione!, ¿por que hiciste eso?, era simpático- le dijo Ginny ofendida.  
  
-¿No te diste cuenta lo mayor que era?  
  
-Sí, pero fue amable.  
  
-Cómo sea, se nota que va como quinto o en sexto... ¡hasta podría ir en séptimo!.  
  
-Vaya en el curso que vaya no le quita lo apuesto, además, no hables tanto porque tu amiguito Víctor Krum ya debe estar por los cien.  
  
-Si te acercas mucho a él de seguro no te va a tomar en serio, tal vez se burle de ti a tus espaldas, estoy de acuerdo conque quieras salir con otros chicos, pero no creo que este sea el correcto y por otro lado lo mío con Víctor es diferente.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón(no en lo de Krum)- acepto Ginny con la cabeza gacha sentándose junto con su amiga en la mesa de su casa.  
  
-Además, no creo que lo vuelvas a ver y mucho menos que el se acerque...  
  
-¡Ginny! -era Nicolás, estaba atrás de las dos Gryffindor que quedaron atónitas al escuchar su voz justo en "ese momento".  
  
Las dos se dieron vuelta.  
  
-Hola, ¿qué pasa?.  
  
Él le respondió con una sonrisa a la que Ginny no pudo evitar devolver.  
  
*Hermione Granger:  
  
-¿Por qué siento que estoy tocando el violín?, miren la cara de bobo que trae, aunque como dijo Ginny, no le quita lo apuesto. ¡Y yo justo abro mi bocota!, ¡que vergüenza!. Bueno, creo que sí está interesado en ella...... ¡como la envidio! no es que Krum sea feo, pero no es un príncipe azul tampoco...... - leve sonrisa- pero nadie se iguala con Ron, el es perfecto(n/a: yo la apoyo!).*  
  
-Se te calló esto- extendió su mano y le entregó a Ginny un pergamino.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-De nada, adiós.  
  
-Adiós- y con esto Nicolás dio media vuelta y se fue a su mesa.  
  
-Que descuidada Ginny.  
  
-¡Mira!.  
  
Ginny le entregó un pequeño pergamino que al parecer se encontraba adentro del "que se le había caído". Lo toma y lo lee:  
  
Se me olvidaba, voy en 6to, ¿y tu? ¿Me lo puedes responder a la hora del almuerzo en el jardín?  
  
-¡Ginny, no hay duda de que le quedaste gustando!.  
  
-¡Hola Hermione! -Harry había llegado junto con Ron y acababan de sentarse al frente de ellas.  
  
Hermione, se quedó un rato mirando a Ron y este hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Hola Hermione. -Hola- (tranquila Hermione, no sonrías, recuerda que estás muy enfadada por su actitud de ayer).  
  
-HOLA Ron- se hizo notar Ginny y tomó una tostada.  
  
-Hola Ginny.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¡Que bueno está el jugo!- dijo Harry animadamente.  
  
Ginny y Hermione se miran de reojo.  
  
Luego de un rato desayunando en completo silencio, Hermione saca de mochila el horario y le hecha una mirada.  
  
-¿Qué nos toca ahora?.  
  
-Transformaciones.  
  
-¿Y después?.  
  
-A ustedes Adivinación.  
  
*SUENA LA CAMPANA*  
  
-Vamos a clase- les dijo la prefecta a sus amigos.  
  
Los cuatro se pararon.  
  
Ginny con su mochila en el hombro trata de atravesar con muchos esfuerzo(ya que no es la única que tiene que ir a clase) la gran puerta del comedor.  
  
-Permiso Harry...  
  
-¡Ginny! -Nicolás va a donde ella y sin querer empuja a Harry- ¡oye! ten cuidado- él sin escucharlo le da la espalda.  
  
-Ginny, ¿entonces nos vemos en la hora de almuerzo?  
  
*Harry Potter:  
  
-¿Y este que se cree?, ¿por qué me empuja?.......... ¿qué tiene que ver Ginny con ese tipo?, se nota que es más grande que yo.............¿por qué no se va a conversar a otro lado?, aquí todos esperamos llegar HOY a nuestra primera clase*  
  
-¡Sí!.  
  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos. Adiós.  
  
-Adiós. 


	4. Una mala jugada del destino

La mañana transcurrió rápida y sin problemas, Harry estaba un poco más relajado con sus dos amigos, ya que por lo menos se decían las tres frases mínimas: "hola", "¿me prestas tu pluma?", "adiós".  
  
Se separaron para ir a Adivinación y ella a Aritmancia. A la salida era el almuerzo y Hermione se encontró con Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Hola Ginny!, ¿cómo te fue en tus primeras clases?  
  
-Hola- contestó esta sentándose a su lado- ¿las clases?, como siempre: aburridas, tienes unas suerte que no te haya tocado Historia de la Magia antes del almuerzo, todos durmiendo o esperando con el estomago rugiendo.  
  
-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja y ¿estás nerviosa por la cita con Nicolás?.  
  
-¡Mucho!  
  
-Hola Hermione, hola Ginny- saludó Ron ocupando un puesto desocupado de la mesa que no quedaba muy lejos de ellas. Harry también venía con él.  
  
-¡Hola! -saludó.  
  
-Hola-saludaron las dos a la vez.  
  
-¡Que bien se ve el almuerzo! -opinó este -estoy muerto de hambre.  
  
-Sí- lo apoya Ron dando palmaditas y con la boca hecha agua.  
  
Harry se sirve una contundente porción de pollo- Ginny, ¿me pasas la sal?.  
  
-Cla...  
  
-¡Ginny!  
  
-¡Hola Nicolás! -saludó la susodicha con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra cita? -le preguntó este un tanto nervioso.  
  
Ron empieza a toser ruidosamente mirando de forma asesina a Ginny, quien no hace caso.  
  
-¡Claro! -se paró de su acierto- Hermione, Ron, los veo después.  
  
Harry se quedó unos cuantos segundos con la comida en la boca sin masticarla(¡no me pasó la sal!...momento, ¿por qué dijo "Ron, Hermione" y no "chicos" refiriéndose a los tres?), continuó comiendo mientras Ron miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Ginny irse con Nicolás.  
  
-¿Y quien es ese "tal" Nicolás? -estalló Ron mirando a la nada y dando un puñetazo a la mesa.  
  
-Es un amigo -contestó Hermione con tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Un amigo? -respondió este -¡un amigo bastante grande para ella!, ¿no creen?.  
  
-Sí -se escuchó la voz de Harry -bueno, yo los vi hablar en la hora del desayuno y al igual que tú, creo que esta muy grande para ella.  
  
-¿Sabías que Ginny estaba empezando una aventura amorosa y no me dijiste? -le dijo Ron con un ataque de neurosis extremadamente notorio.  
  
-¡Ya basta! -saltó Hermione que había escuchado con atención la conversación- Harry por tu lado no seas tan hocicón y no le metas cosas en la cabeza a Ron- dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo- y tú cálmate, Nicolás no es tan grande, sólo va en sexto y yo me fijé bien que clase de chico es él, no iba a dejar que Ginny se metiera con cualquier persona, confía en mi. (Dios mío, ¡acabo de hablarle bien a Ron!, ojalá que me responda igual).  
  
Silencio.  
  
Ron le devuelve una ligera sonrisa a la que ella responde gustosamente. (Harry: Por dios, que cursi).  
  
Se quedan unos segundos mirándose a los ojos todavía con la sonrisa aún en la cara...  
  
-Ejem! -los "interrumpe" Harry riéndose a carcajadas en su interior, ¡era genial que ya se reconciliaran! ya no tenía nada que le estuviera "mortificando" la mente, aunque..... Ginny al parecer estaba enfadada, ¡a lo mejor era rollos de él! -siguió comiendo.  
  
-Voy a la biblioteca -dijo de repente Hermione -tengo que buscar la tarea de Aritnacia, adiós.  
  
-Yo.... - habló también Ron parándose de se asiento (Harry: O_O, claramente Ron iba a encontrase con Hermione)- tengo que ir a.... decirle algo a..... ¡McGonagall!, ¡nos vemos!. Con esto ultimo salió a paso redoblado del Gran Salon.  
  
Al salir, Ron se encamino hacia la biblioteca. Encontró a Hermione buscando en un estante no muy lejos de la mesa en donde se encontraba su mochila y sus cosas. Fue hasta ella y le dijo serio:  
  
-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Ella lo miró sin entender y después de unos segundos asiente ligeramente. Saca un libro del estante, muestra su carné de biblioteca, hecha el libro a la mochila, toma sus cosas y sale junto con Ron hacia el jardín. Se sientan a un lado del lago ambos nerviosos por lo que "podía" o "iba" a pasar.  
  
-Yo....... quiero....... decirte........ algo- comenzó Ron notablemente nervioso y mirando el pasto.  
  
-Y que sería eso- le preguntó ella haciéndose la tonta. (Ron, ¿te me vas a declarar?, ¡por favor que así sea!, ¡declárate!)  
  
(Ron: ¡no puedo!, ¡soy un idota!, ¡tengo miedo a que me rechaces!, ¡vamos Ron!, esta es tu oportunidad, está ahí, al frente tuyo.)  
  
-Yo....  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
-Hola Viktor- le respondió Hermione totalmente paralizada. (¡¡¡Por que lo interrumpiste!!! y_y)  
  
(Ron: uff!!! por poco... (Se dice para sí mismo con alivio)).  
  
-¿Podemos hablar? -pregunta Krum algo calmado pero con cierto aire de preocupación.  
  
-¡Adelante! -aprueba Ron. Tenía que prepararse bien psicológicamente para poder decirle lo que sentía a Hermione, y Krum le daría unos minutos más.  
  
Al decir esto se va unos metros más allá, cosa que no se pudiera escuchar la conversación que el idiota de Vicky tuviera con Hermione y al mismo tiempo ver si se le acercaba demasiado.  
  
-Bien, que quieres decirme. (y apúrate porque Ron está esperando)  
  
-Bueno, yo quería decirte que tú me gustas- al terminar la frase Krum se empezó a acercar...  
  
-Viktor, yo...  
  
No pudo terminar la frase porque Krum ya se había acercado lo suficiente y sus labios estaban besando los suyos. Hermione en ese instante queda totalmente helada, tenia los ojos como platos observando a Ron que miraba la "escenita" con la boca abierta. Ron empieza a caminar hacia el castillo. Hermione se zafa de los brazos de Krum y corre al castillo para encontrar a Ron, quien ya estaba adentro porque había acelerado el paso.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ojalá que les guste este capitulo, lo que se viene está mucho mejor. X cierto, en este capitulo cambie un error que tenía: yo en capítulos anteriores escribía "Víctor", cuando en realidad era "Viktor". Chauuu Y please dejen revews y_y 


	5. Aprobación y desaprobación

-Hermione -la despertaron. Se había quedado dormida y Harry al parecer trataba de despertarla sacudiéndole el hombro.  
  
*********************** Flash Back ****************************** Corrió por los pasillos siguiendo a Ron quien era mucho más rápido que ella. Después de unas cuantas vueltas se le perdió de vista, así que se fue muy triste a la sala común. *Hermione: ¿Por qué Viktor llegó justo en ese momento y arruinó todo?, ¡ahora que se estaba arreglando todo justo pasa esto!, Ron..... escúchame por favor... tu viste que no fue culpa mía- una lagrima recorrió lentamente su mejilla- por favor escúchame- entró a la sala común, se sentó en un sillón alejado de todo y liberó todas las lagrimas que desesperadamente pedían salir. * ********************* Fin Flash Back ****************************  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó esta sentándose debidamente en el sillón.  
  
Harry se enderezó y en su boca se formó una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue con Ron?, supongo que les debió haber ido muy bien como para perderse las clases después del almuerzo.  
  
A Hermione por unos segundos le dieron las tremendas ganas de soltar el llanto, pero ¡¡¡¡se había olvidado de las clases!!!! y lo peor de todo es que ella era prefecta- se paró de un brinco- Harry, ¿McGonagall preguntó por mi?.  
  
-No, para su suerte- le respondió este cambiando su cara.  
  
-¿As visto a Ron?.  
  
-Emm.... Hermione- volvió a poner su sonrisa, pero esta vez entrecerrando los ojos- ¿no se supone que estuviste con el todo este rato haciendo quien sabe que?.  
  
- Yo no he estado con él- le contestó su amiga bajando la cabeza- bueno, conversamos un poco y luego llegó Viktor, Ron nos dejo solos para que él me dijera lo que quería decirme, entonces Viktor.... - se sonrojó- me besó y Ron se fue..... - Hermione no continuó, sabía que su amigo entendía perfectamente lo que había pasado.  
  
-Entonces Ron anda desaparecido, porque tampoco fue a las clases siguientes- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca y notablemente preocupado- ¡ya sé!, tal vez ya está en la habitación, voy a ir a ver. Caminó hacia las escaleras y se perdió de vista al subirlas.  
  
Entra al dormitorio y para su alivio Ron se encontraba ya durmiendo en su cama Así que se dio la vuelta, iba a cerrar la puerta...  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Ron, Hermione me lo contó- le empezó a decir algo serio- está muy preocupada.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
(Harry: =S)  
  
-Buenas noches -contestó este cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la sala común para avisarle a Hermione que Ron se encontraba "bien".  
Al día siguiente Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tomaban desayuno hundidos en un silencio incomodo.  
  
-¿Ya saben quien va a ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor? -dijo de repente Ginny de manera muy animada para romper el hielo.  
  
-No, aun no sabemos, yo creo que va a ser Angelina- respondió calmadamente Harry tomando una tostada- aunque no sé quien...  
  
-¡Hola Ginny!.  
  
-Hola Nicolás.  
  
(Harry: a este tipo se le esta haciendo costumbre interrumpirme(alza las cejas observando al recién llegado))  
  
-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó este con una gran sonrisa, que por cierto era hermosa.  
  
-¡Claro!, ¿ahora?.  
  
-Sí, bueno... es algo muy importante -le contestó algo cohibido.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Ginny parándose acompañada con una cara inquietud -entonces chicos-anuncia -los veo después. Con esto se va junto con Nicolás.  
  
-¿Y ese que se trae?, ¿no se han dado cuenta que cada vez que estoy hablando con ella siempre llega él y me interrumpe? -opina Harry en voz alta sin darse cuenta, observando a Ginny irse.  
  
-Yo no le veo nada de malo que Ginny tenga a Nicolás de novio, porque eso se notaba que le iba a pedir- habló por fin Ron algo apagado, pero con una muy pequeña sonrisa dedicada a su amigo.  
  
-Bueno... yo creo que ese tipo no es para ella.  
  
-¿Y quien es perfecto para ella a ver? -espetó Hermione con un brillo en los ojos -¿tú?.  
  
Esto ultimo Hermione lo dijo un tanto "fuerte" y los más cercanos a ellos en la mesa voltearon a verlos.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!, ¿insinúas que estoy celoso?.  
  
-Sí -contestó esta algo satisfecha -¿no esperabas que siguiera toda la vida enamorada de ti? ¿o sí?, ¡igual, que esperabas!, ¿qué como tú no te fijaste en ella nadie más lo iba hacer?.  
  
Harry no contestó... ¡el no estaba celoso!, solo... ¿qué tiene de malo que a él no le parezca bien que Ginny ande con el "sonrisitas"?, además, no quería pelear con Hermione, sabía que ella ya tenía suficientes problemas y a lo mejor por eso se mostró algo alterada.  
  
-¡Hola chicos! -apareció Ginny de un rato para otro con una flor en la mano y con una sonrisa radiante.  
  
-¡Hola Ginny! -saludó Hermione alegremente -¿cómo te fue?, ¡cuenta!.  
  
-Bueno... -sus mejillas se subían de color- ¡me pidió que sea su novia!- concluyó agitando la flor.  
  
-¿Y que le respondiste?.  
  
-Que... bueno, que lo iba a pensar.  
  
-¿Lo vas a pensar? -preguntó esta algo desilusionada por la respuesta de su amiga.  
  
-Sí, tu sabes que lo tengo que pensar... - a Harry sin darse cuenta se le había formado una pequeña sonrisa- aunque yo creo que le voy a decir que sí, ¿qué opinas Ron?- su boca volvió a estado normal.  
  
-¿Y desde cuando me preguntas esas cosas? -le preguntó algo confuso su hermano.  
  
-Bueno, porque no me has dado tu opinión y eso de verdad me sorprende, entonces no sé si interpretarlo como un "aceptable" o "rechazado".  
  
-Ah -respondió -me parece bien, sólo avisa si te hace algo o si se te pone cariñoso más de la cuenta, ¿vale?.  
  
Ginny le devolvió una gran sonrisa.  
  
*(Harry: ¿Acaso él era el único que encontraba que "Nicky" no era para ella?, ¡cómo es tanto como para que "RON" haya dado su consentimiento!, dé seguro era por lo resiente con Hermione, sí, eso debía ser, igual, a lo mejor el chico se aburrirá y corte con ella, esa relación no iba a durar mucho, estaba seguro.  
****************************************************************  
  
Hola!!!! gracias x sus revews!!!, 1.000 gracias!!, ojalá que les guste este capítulo.  
  
Paz: no t preocupes, a Ron y Hermione no les voy a hacer las cosas tan fáciles (en realidad no me gusta mucho q las cosas se den tan fáciles y de un día para otro). Así q no t preocupes, q a esa pareja.... todavía no les a pasado nada, "el beso d krum" es el comienzo d muchas otras cosas q van a pasar. Ojalá les guste este capitulo y vean q ahora Ron y Hermione no son los únicos atareados con esto del "amor" (q cursi =S).  
  
Bueno, me despido, please dejen revews(=P jejejeje):  
  
Rachel 


	6. ¿venganza o instinto?

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a sus clases respectivas. A los tres primeros les tocaba Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y a la última Adivinación.  
  
Cuando llegaron al salón de clases Harry se sentó con Ron y Hermione con Neville.  
  
-¡Hoga alugmnos! -saludó animadamente su maestra al entrar al aula.  
  
Todos, particularmente chicos, devolvieron el saludo.  
  
-Mi nombge es Fleur Delacour, segugamente se acogdagán que el año pasado pagticipé en el togneo de los tgues magos que fue aquí en Hogwag.  
  
-Sí, si nos acordamos- contestó Ron con la cara colorada y dedicándole una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione no puede evitar sentirse mal por la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero como buena actriz, actúo como si nada.  
  
-¿Tú egues el chico apuesto que ayudó a Hagui a salvag a mí hegmana Gabguielle? -preguntó esta halagada por el saludo de Ron.  
  
-Bueno, sí ayudé un poco -ya no se le notaba la diferencia entre su cabello y la cara.  
  
Harry volteó haber a su amiga y se sorprendió al verla tan seria como siempre observando el "coqueteo" entre Ron y Fleur.  
  
-Empezando la clase, me gustaguía que hiciégamos un guepaso con la mateguia del año pasado, ¿alguien me puede decig lo más impogtante que destacaguían ustedes de la mateguia del cuggso anteguior?.  
  
Ron levantó la mano y para sorpresa de todos lo hizo más rápido que Hermione, quien quedó con la mano levantada a medias y después la bajó.  
  
-El curso pasado nos pasaron "Las Maldiciones Imperdonables" -contestó rápidamente Ron todavía con la sonrisa en su cara y observando a Fleur si se le fuera a tirar encima.  
  
-¡Bien! -lo felicitó mientras sacudía su brillante cabellera -¿podgías decigme una de ellas?.  
  
Hubo un silencio mientras Ron se paraba:  
  
-Una es Avada Kedavra -dijo.  
  
-También están imperius y cruciatus -añadió Hermione con una gran nota de seriedad- ahí serían las tres maldiciones.  
  
Ron tomó asiento algo "tenso" por la "mayor explicación" de la chica de cabello enmarañado.  
  
-Coguecto, esas son las tgues -afirmó Fleur al darse cuenta de la inquietud de Ron -gacias Gon. Hermione puso cara de disgusto.  
  
-¡Gracias profesora! -respondió Ron notablemente emocionado -¿le habían dicho que es la maestra más bonita en todo Hogwarts?.  
  
Los alumnos de 5to año que se encontraban en la sala se quedaron mudos tras la "gran patudéz" de su compañero.  
  
-¡Gacias! -dijo Fleur acercándose al pupitre de Ron -si tienes tiempo, ¿te quedaguías ayudándome a ogdenag el salón clases?.  
  
-¡Encantado! -se apresuró a contestar Ron.  
  
Todos los presentes miraban con la boca abierta a su profesora y al pelirrojo que al perecer se había convertido en su "alumno favorito". Hermione no aguantó más.  
  
-Permiso -se paró y salió del salón en cosa de segundos.  
  
A Harry ya se le había acabado la paciencia, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?, pobre Hermione. Esta vez Ron iba a tener que escucharlo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** hola!!! ojalá les guste este capitulo y please dejen reviews y_y, se despide: Rachel 


	7. De maestra a alumno, visita inesperada

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos de 5to año salieron del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sólo un pelirrojo se quedó.  
  
-Hermione -la llamó Harry entrando al Gran Comedor apenas la vio sentada en la mesa de los leones -mmm... -no sabía cómo preguntarle- ¿cómo estás?- preguntó al fin al llegar junto a ella.  
  
Obviamente Harry había entendido porque se fue de clase.  
  
-Triste -respondió sinceramente.  
  
-Oh -¿por qué no puede decir algo mejor?, ¡su amiga estaba muy mal!.  
  
-Se quedo con Fleur, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Sí -contestó bajando la vista.  
  
Hermione se paró con su mochila en el hombro y Harry notó un par de lagrimas salir de sus ojos que empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Vas a buscar a Ron? -le consultó nervioso.  
  
-Voy a la biblioteca -suspiró -tengo que consultar algunos libros, pero... - se acomodó el pelo detrás del oído aún con cara triste- tal vez después voy a ver a Ron para decirle lo que siento.  
  
(Harry: O_O) -Buena suerte -le deseó algo "impactado" por el comportamiento poco usual de su amiga.  
  
Hermione salió del salón dándole paso a Ginny que venía de la mano con Nicolás. Harry arrugó la cara.  
  
Después de unos segundos, Nicolás, ¡no!, mejor dicho: Ginny se soltó de Nicolás y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry al ver que Ginny iba rumbo a sus amigas, se dio cuenta que la había observado desde que ella entró.  
  
Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y salió del El Gran Comedor para dirigirse a hablar con Ron. Lo iría a buscar al salón clases. Tenía que encontrarlo antes que Hermione para decirle lo que ella pensaba hacer y esta vez nadie arruinara el "momento".  
  
-------------------------- * ---------------------------  
  
-¿Adónde pongo estos frascos? -preguntó un Weasley totalmente ruborizado a Fluer Delacour.  
  
-Puedes dejaglos aguiba de ese estante -contestó su maestra caminando hacia el escritorio. Ron no pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero(n/a: maldito, porque tienes hormonas!!!), ya que no estaba usando su túnica. En eso se le resbala un frasco de la mano y cae al suelo rompiéndose ruidosamente. Fleur se da vuelta para ver que había pasado, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
  
De pronto, si su imaginación no lo engañaba, Fleur se le empezó a acercar sensualmente. Dio un pasito atrás y chocó con el estante. Fleur ya estaba bastante cerca. Él le lanza una mirada de "chico rudo".  
  
Delacour al llegar al frente de "su alumno predilecto", pone sus manos en el cuello de este y roza lentamente sus labios con los de él (n/a: perra maldita y profanadora!!!!!!)  
  
En pleno "roce", se escucha unos libros caer violentamente al suelo.  
  
----------------------- alguien los había visto -------------------------  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
hola d nuevo!!! a este capitulo le puse todas mis ganas, espero q les sea d su agrado y x lo q + quieran manden reviews!!!! please!. Se despide: Rachel  
  
P.D: el último "n/a" lo escribió una amiga y encuentro q tiene toda la razón y eso mismo yo sentía cuando lo escribí. 


	8. ¿las cosas pueden estar peor?

-¡Ron!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! -poco menos gritó Harry después de que todos sus libros se desparramaran a sus pies.  
  
-¡Harry! -soltó Ron claramente asustado al ver la cara de horror que tenía su mejor amigo.  
  
-Pero.... ¡Ron!...¡cómo pudiste!, Hermione.... tú... ella, ¡ella que va a decir cuando sepa que te andas de "cariñoso" con Fleur!.  
  
-¡No!, ¡Hermione no puede saber! -Fleur ya para ese entonces se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación como si nada.  
  
De repente Harry voltea y ve al lado de él a una chica de pelo enmarañado con sus ojos fijos en el pelirrojo, su rostro estaba completamente tenso y no salía de él ni una lagrima.  
  
-Hermione... -le habló Ron con voz apagada.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta, ella seguía viéndolo con la misma mirada y con la cara tensa. Ron se le acercó y tocó ligeramente su mano con la de él. Hermione no hizo nada, sólo lo miraba directo a los ojos, ahora su cara no estaba tensa, pero ahora daba más miedo, ya que su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, era algo muy extraño de explicar. Unos segundos después, Hermione pronuncia la frase que Ron en toda su vida desde que la conocía había temido escuchar: te odio.  
  
La persona a la que se le dirigía esa frase se paralizó. Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue...  
  
*Sala Común de Gryffindor*  
  
Una lagrima se desliza por la mejilla pecosa de Ronald Weasley.  
  
-Ron... perdóname, yo cuando te vi no lo debí haber gritado.  
  
-No es culpa tuya -contestó en un hilo de voz a su amigo de ojos verdes- ¡¡¡soy un imbécil!!!- otras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
  
-Bueno, cuando llegue a la sala común hablas con ella.  
  
-¡No me va a querer escuchar!, estoy seguro, ahora si que la perdí para siempre.  
  
-Trata de calmarte.  
  
-Harry, tu no te preocupes, ve a cenar.  
  
-¿Seguro?, ¿y tu no vas?.  
  
-No.  
  
-De acuerdo. (=( )  
  
-Ah, por favor ¿puedes decirle a Ginny que ya nos mandaron la mesada?.  
  
-Claro, no hay problema, yo le digo.  
  
-Gracias, adiós.  
  
-Nos vemos.  
  
Salió por el agujero del retrato y se fue al Gran Comedor. Buscó a Hermione con la mirada, pero no estaba.  
  
Se sentó en la mesa respectiva y se dispuso a comer. Pero algo lo obligó a quedarse quieto:  
  
-¿Nos vemos más rato?.  
  
-¡Claro!.  
  
-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho hoy que eres lo más lindo y preciado que tengo?.  
  
-Ja,ja,ja,ja, ¡miles de veces!.  
  
-¿Te molesta que exprese lo mucho que te amo?.  
  
-Obviamente......................... que no.  
  
-Entonces te voy a buscar afuera del retrato como a las.... ¿10?.  
  
-¡Sí!.  
  
-Bueno, entonces nos vemos.  
  
(Se imaginó lo que estarían haciendo en este momento)  
  
-Adiós y gracias por la rosa, está bellísima.  
  
-No tanto como tú, nos vemos.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Una pelirroja se sentó junto a él.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿has visto a Ron?.  
  
-No -¿qué acaso no se han dado cuenta que hay miles de aulas vacías en Hogwarts?, ¡no! tienen que tener un encuentro amoroso justo a mis espaldas, ¡como si fuera muy divertido escuchar ese tipo de cosas!, pero... ¡Harry que estás diciendo!, hablas como si te molestara.... ¡pero no me molesta!, ¡lo que me molesta es ese tipo!, ¡y justo se le ocurre estar con Ginny!..... justo con ...............Ginny....  
  
-¿Pasa algo Harry?.  
  
-No, nada, ¡ah!, Ron me pidió que te dijera que ya les llegó su mesada. Ginny sonrió.  
  
No se había dado cuenta antes, pero se veía muy linda cuando sonreía, Nicolás tenía razón, Ginny era hermosa.  
  
-Gracias por el aviso, bueno me tengo que ir -se paró y Harry por primera vez notaba y le dolía que se fuera- me tengo que arreglar para mi cita.  
  
-Ah, que te vaya bien. Sentía como fingía una leve sonrisa.  
  
-De nuevo gracias, adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
*************************************************************************** ******  
  
hola!!!!!!!, aquí está el 8vo capitulo, creo que me quedó bien y que puse todo lo que tenía pensado desde un principio. Ojalá les guste x q di mucho en él. Y please dejen sus opiniones!!, es super importante para mi saber q opinan, se despide: Rachel 


	9. ¿Me quieres?

Hace unos cuantos minutos lloré hasta que ya no me quedaran más lagrimas, grite hasta que mi garganta quedó seca y maldecí hasta que decidí que en ese momento era la ultima lagrima que dedicaría a Ronald Weasley.  
  
Salí del baño de chicas decidida a olvidarme de él... mi pelirrojo, mi razón de existencia, mi aliado, mi compañero, mi amigo: Ron.  
  
Llegué al 3er piso y me pare al frente del retrato, respiro hondo y entro armándome de valor para verlo a la cara sin que se me escapase el llanto desesperado que tenía por dentro. Me acordé de aquel momento en que le dije lo que aún siento hacia él, odio.  
  
Entré. Lo primero que vi fue a mi chico color fuego. ¿Por qué no hace las cosas más fáciles, se olvida que fue mi amigo y se va con Fleur?, total, el ya tomó una decisión y me quedó perfectamente claro que la escogió a ella. Se me acercó al verme entrar.  
  
-Hermione- me miró a los ojos- tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Yo no quiero hablar contigo- le conteste (encontré yo) bastante calmada- ya quedó todo claro.  
  
-No, no quedó todo claro- respondió como si estuviera a punto de pegarme una bofetada -y vas a tener que escucharme ahora mismo-me tomó del brazo y poco menos me llevo a rastras al retrato. Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de roble que divide Hogwarts de sus jardines. No me soltó hasta llegar al frente del lago, se sentó y al hacer esto como aún sostenía mi brazo el impulso que hizo al sentarse obligo a que mi cuerpo a que hiciera lo mismo. Nos quedamos callados unos segundos y por fin me soltó. En ese momento no podía mirarlo a los ojos, tenía miedo a que dijera algo que e temido desde el año pasado.  
  
-Hermione... -comenzó- quiero que sepas que las cosas... no están claras y creo que llegó la hora de decirte algo que quiero que tengas muy presente.  
  
(Hermione: no..., ¡no quiero saber!, ¡no podría soportar escuchar que no me quieres!, al menos cuando no me lo habías dicho no me dolía tanto... pero ahora..., después de esta noche nada va a ser igual.) -En primer lugar nunca me va a gustar Fleur y segundo... yo a ti te quiero mucho... más... que a ella- bajó la cabeza, su hermoso cabello rojo intenso brillaba con la luz de la luna.  
  
La frase "te quiero mucho más que ella" zumbó en mi cabeza, no atinaba a hacer nada.  
  
-Bien, creo que yo ya he dicho todo lo que "me corresponde" y quería que supieras, me voy. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar muy lento en dirección al castillo, ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarme así?.  
  
-¡Alto!. Se detuvo y volteo.  
  
-Yo... también te quiero mucho... Ron- (en realidad mi cuerpo me decía a gritos que le dijera en vez del "yo también te quiero mucho", "¡¡Ronald Weasley te amo!!") sentí que me había sonrojado un poco.  
  
Me devolvió una sonrisa la cual me derritió completamente. Después de mirarnos unos minutos, que se me hicieron realmente largos y muy agradables, me pare y caminamos juntos hacia el castillo.  
***** obviamente continúa, todavía queda mucha historia que contar *****  
  
************************************************************************  
  
hola!!!!, aquí está el cap. 9 d mi 1er FF, ojalá lo disfruten y please dejen mensajes!!! para saber si les gustó, c despide: Rachel. 


	10. Doble derrota

No puedo evitar caminar de un lado a otro, en cualquier momento se van a saber los resultados de las pruebas para el puesto de guardián para el equipo de Gryffindor. Además, estoy bastante nervioso porque Hermione está a mi lado esperando el resultado junto conmigo (ella no postuló para el puesto, solo me acompaña). A pasado una semana desde que ella y yo nos hicimos amigos de nuevo, pero la verdad es que me siento triste, es decir... poco menos "me le declaré" y ella solo dijo que me quería, supongo que voy a tener que resignarme a la idea de estar junto a ella... ¡¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!!, el sólo echo de imaginarme a MI Hermione con otro tipo me da una tristeza enorme... pero al mismo tiempo una furia!!!...  
  
-Ron, ¿pasa algo?- sin darme cuenta había puesto en alto los puños.  
  
-Jeje, no, no pasa nada- ¡qué vergüenza!.  
  
-¡Ahí viene Harry, Viktor y los demás!.  
  
*Genial, ahí viene "Vicky"*  
  
El grupo de chicos vestidos de escarlata se acercó a ellos. Pudo notar que Harry y sus hermanos no traían muy buena cara. El resultado lo más probable no era bueno.  
  
-¡Atención! -pidió el chico de gafas y seguido de esto se hizo el silencio entre todos los "aspirantes a guardián".  
  
-Ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas para guardián de nuestro equipo- dio a conocer la capitana del equipo, Angelina- queremos que sepan que fue muy difícil escoger a uno de ustedes para el equipo, simplemente porque todos son muy buenos- suspiró- el resultado fue por votación y por "talento", es decir, mientras ustedes demostraban los que sabían, Krum fue tomando apuntes sobre sus cualidades y de ahí salió el 60% del resultado...  
  
-¡Angelina los estás aburriendo!, ¡diles quien quedó en el equipo y punto! -la interrumpió George, que por esta "intervención" pago con un fuerte puntapié por parte de su hermano gemelo.  
  
-Bueno... el nuevo miembro del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Gryffinor es... ¡Seamus Finnigan!.  
  
Todo el mundo aplaudió mientras Seamus era abrazado por el resto de sus amigos (ahí se encontraba Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Dean y unas chicas de 4to que acompañaron a alumnos de ese año a las pruebas(entre esas chicas se encontraba Ginny)).  
  
-Lo ciento Ron- dijo Hermione al pelirrojo que sólo se dedicaba a mirar la hierba del estadio donde se encontraban.  
  
-¡Esperen chicos!- siguió Angelina después de la "mini celebración"- quiero comunicarle al resto de los postulantes en que lugar quedaron, por si se produce cualquier accidente ocupen el lugar del otro. El segundo lugar los obtuvo Ronald Weasley, que obtuvo un 100% en votos y un 80% en "talento" (Ron no pudo evitar mirar furioso a Krum, él fue el que poco menos "decidía" quien se quedaba en el puesto ya que su voto valía un 60%). El tercer lugar lo ocupa Dennis Creevey con un 80% de votos y un 75% en "talento", después sigue Elias Ferrinton, luego Javier Zafe y después si se da la oportunidad se dirán los siguientes lugares. Las practicas empiezan en 2 meses más.  
  
-Tómalo por el lado bueno- trató de animarlo Hermione- si algo le pasa a Seamus, tú ocuparás su lugar.  
  
-Sí -agregó Harry mientras los tres daban media vuelta en dirección al castillo- además, es seguro que a Seamus le pasa algo, por si se dieron cuenta era algo lento y casi choca 2 veces con los aros, la verdad es que no se porque Krum te puso sólo un 80% si sólo se te escapó una, mientras que a él también se le escapó una y era mucho más lento que tú... (Harry captó de inmediato que había metido la pata, ¡como era tan tonto!, de seguro Ron pensaba los mismo que el en ese momento).  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta que algo detuvo a uno de los tres:  
  
-Hermione -Krum acababa de salir de estadio y corría hacia ellos.  
  
Para esto Hermione se detuvo mientras sus dos amigos siguieron su curso. Uno miraba de reojo hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Viktor?.  
  
-Yo... sólo... -jadeó cuando llego junto a ella -quería... pedirte... si quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile.  
  
Cierto chico pelirrojo paró en seco. Había escuchado perfectamente lo que le había pedido Krum a Hermione ¡qué horror!, ¡no alcanzó a invitarla antes que él!, ¡cómo TAN IMBESIL!. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la velocidad de la luz hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y "la bestia".  
  
-¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!.  
  
Los dos presentes lo quedaron mirando.  
  
-¿Qué piensas sobre lo que te pedí?.  
  
Hermione lo miró confundida.  
  
-¿Qué me pediste?.  
  
-Que fueras mi pareja para el baile, ¿no te acuerdas?.  
  
*Hermione: O_o ¡¡¿¿cuando me invitó que no lo anote en mi diario??!!*  
  
-Eeee...si... creo.  
  
Krum bajó la cabeza, era obvio que el cabeza de zanahoria estaba mintiendo, ya se la había ganado, lo más seguro es que Hermione le diga que si y que acepte ir con el pelirrojo antes que con él. Pero si no estaba con Hermione ¿cómo le iba a sacar celos a...?  
  
-¡Ron!, ¡Hermione! -se escucha a Harry llamarlos desde la puerta del castillo- ¡vengan rápido!, ¡es urgente!.  
  
Los recién mencionados se miraron unos segundos y salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.  
  
-Chicos, Dumbledore nos llama- comunicó Harry cuando llegaron a su lado.  
  
-Está bien- respondió la pareja al mismo tiempo y acto seguido se encaminaron al despacho del director.  
  
-Ron, ¿cuándo me invitaste al baile que no lo recuerdo? -le preguntó Hermione mientras daban la vuelta en una esquina.  
  
-Eso es lo de menos, ¿vas a ir conmigo sí o no?.  
  
-¡Llegamos! -soltó Harry aliviado de dejar de caminar rápido.  
  
-¿Te sabes la contraseña?- le consultó Hermione al chico de cabello azabache.  
  
-No, pero dijo Dumbledore que esperáramos aquí.  
  
-¿Esperar qué?.  
  
-No sé, eso me dijo la profesora Mc.Gonagall que le dijo. =P  
  
El silencio reinó unos segundos. Cuando de repente la gárgola se empieza a mover. El director los debe estar esperando arriba, así que se apresuraron a subir las escaleras.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Espero q les guste este cap, la verdad es q no e tenido tiempo para nada, el colegio me a drenado la vida, ojalá les guste y sorry x la demora, ah! no olviden dejar sus opiniones (acepto opiniones buenas y malas), se despide:  
Rachel 


End file.
